The hidden fragment
by Small Bombs
Summary: In the sea of infinite fragments, there is one universe where they can't play chess. Who could when you're studying for exams and keeping your hormones satisfied at the same time?. Beabato, Highschool AU, PWP.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy, lazy day to study. The little room was warm though, maybe a bit too hot, but it didn't really matter: It was perfect for the occasion. Papers laid all over the chabudai, along with some pens and erasers, a cute pink pencil case and another big, gray one. They had been there for a while, unused, since their owners were occupied in something a little bit more important than homework.

Beato sighed softly as she felt his lips travel from her jaw to her cheek and then her ear. It was one of those short pauses they took to breathe between kisses, before going back to business. And to think that they used to actually study together before they started their relationship. But now every excuse was good enough to start making out, and after that they would continue until Battler's parents got home. It's just those damned teenage hormones fault, she said to herself, as if that was good enough to throw responsibility away.

However, their hormones were getting way too out of control lately, especially Battler's. She had to admit that she had been teasing him herself by sitting on him, and trying to get as much physical contact as possible. Even then she was sitting on his lap, her legs around his lower back, pressing her chest against his own passionately. She did it out of lust, her own desire to take their playful flirting to the next level, just teasing each other here and there while keeping it clean. Still, Battler was going too far now, crossing the line between kissing and—

"Ah... W... wait..."

There it was again, over her chest. His hand had sneaked from her hips to that place, pinching softly and then cupping one of them, feeling it's warmth through the thin fabric of her white shirt.

"Just a bit..." He muttered, squeezing softly. Beato couldn't help but gasp.

"You... You really can't control yourself can you?" She tried to laugh confidently but only a breathy, short laugh came out. "Men are really pitiful creatures, letting themselves be controlled by something like breasts"

"Well it's kind of hard not to grope them when they're constantly pressing against you, you know." He grinned, this time putting both of his hands over those warm, round twins and squeezing them hard. Beato jumped, and a short, cute moan escaping her mouth. She tried to push his hands away, but wasn't strong enough. "Stop pretending you don't like it, will you? You kept rubbing yourself against me a while ago so I just guessed you wanted me to touch you already" Beato blushed and looked away.

"Sh... shut up..." Battler just laughed, his hands still playing with her chest and then he kissed her.

"That'll teach you to play with a 18 year old, hormone filled virgin, you crafty bitch" Beato moaned, offended, but the way he kept fondling her breasts and kissing her neck were distracting her way too much to try and answer something coherent. No, she had to pull it together, pull it together. If she didn't then he would... ah, there it was, his right hand was slowly making it's way to her ass again. She gulped.

"It's... it's a bit unfair, don't you think? You guys get to squeeze our breasts, and what do we get to squeeze?" She commented, grabbing that sneaky hand and keeping it on her hip. She heard Battler grumble something, annoyed, and he buried his face in her chest.

"... I wouldn't mind if you squeezed my crotch" He replied boldly, pushing it against her own.

"Don't do that. S... stop it."

"Beato..." He kissed her chest, still rubbing against her. Knowing that the only things that were separating them from joining were a few layers of cloth, namely her panties, his pants and his own underwear, only fueled his lust. But the charm didn't last long. She pushed him away soon enough trying to keep her breath steady, and he groaned, frustrated.

"You wish, pervert." She softly caressed his hair, her fingers tangling in his red locks, but he was staring at her obstinately, ready to attack again as soon as she let her guard down. "Or... you know, now that I think about it, I guess I could always grope YOUR boobs"

"Huh?" Battler blinked but immediately went out of his trance when he felt two small hands sneaking under his shirt. "Hey, let go! Tha... that tickles!"

Yeah, that was more like it. Just playful (and a bit sexy) games. It was the safe zone she liked. However, Beato couldn't take away the feeling of closeness and she didn't want to admit that she wanted more. She shook her head and kept teasing those places she already knew very well and used every time she needed him to calm down.

In just a few minutes they went from playing to kissing again though, but his hands didn't sneak around anymore. Beato could tell he was annoyed as well, so she tried to kiss him here and there but he stopped responding to that too. He was staring at her, frowning slightly, so she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? Are you angry at me?" She pouted a bit, trying to hit another one of his weak spots. But this time, he didn't even flinch.

"Beato, I'm pretty sure you know what I want by now" Before she could say or even think anything, he pushed her against him and they went back to their original position.

"Mu..."

"We've been dating for a while and I really... really want to..." Beato felt his hand on her butt again, but she didn't stop him this time.

"It isn't that I don't want to too, you know." She muttered. He pushed her body against him until it hurt.

"C'mooon" He whined "You've got me at my limit, you know? And all the guys keep talking about how great it is, too. C'mooon, Beatooo..." She bit her lip. Battler kept staring at her, his hand caressing her softly, lifting her pleated skirt more and more.

Ah, it was too much, too much...

"Just... okay, fine..."

Battler beamed and as if possessed by a demon he kissed her, his hands moving around her body as if not knowing where he would grope first. Beato moaned when he finally set on grabbing her ass, squeezing it hard and playing with her underwear at the same time. She threw her head back, panting and he pinched her then, more and more moans escaping her.

"Heh, I didn't know you were so sensitive around here, Beato~~. I guess that's why you never let met touch these" Battler spanked her firmly, and the blonde beauty jumped and let out a surprised shriek.

"Idiot." She hid her flushed face in his chest, and Battler laughed again, slapping her butt a few more times, each whimper and sound that came out of her stimulating him to go further. "C... Can't we... take off our uniforms at least? I don't... hah...! want to get it dirty..." He grinned.

"I'm all for taking off all of our clothes right now, but I want you to keep yours this once. Call it a kink of mine, ihihi~" Beato smiled, his contagious laugh relaxing her a bit.

"You're a pervert. A big disgusting pervert." She pulled his tie and kissed him passionately, and he moaned into her mouth, each passing moment feeling like torture, sweet, sweet torture.

She suddenly heard the sound of various things falling behind her. It was their forgotten homework, and her own body occupied it's place on the low table soon enough, Battler moving her around as a doll with overwhelming force. He kissed her feet and her thighs before laying his body on hers and it was the first time she realized how big he was compared to h—

"Ah... Hah..."

Th... that was...

"Beato..."

Her face was positively red now, and she looked away. On her most intimate part, she felt it. Battler pressed his hard erection against her, as if to show her how bad he wanted her body.

"Aah... damn it... see what you do to me, you idiot? All this time, teasing me and playing with me. I can't take it anymore, Beato..." She laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Stupid. Are you really that desperate? You're so pathetic you know~"

"I am. I really am. But I know you are too. I bet you're all wet down here..."

"Hyaa..."

His fingers found their way to her panties, and he caressed them before taking them off. They touched her folds gently, and as he had expected, they were already humid, ready to receive something more. Beato kept panting as he teased, just like she did before with him. He entered her a bit, her insides even hotter and wetter, but he stopped dead in his tracks when her body jumped jerkily and she tried to move away from him.

"Be... be careful will you? You can't put them in there just like that, it hurts..."

"Ah, right." He took his fingers out and he drew himself up, grinning "After all, I want to tear you up with something a bit different" His grin grew wider as he watched her expression twist into one of pure embarrassment as he played with his belt before taking it off.

"We... we are really going to..." Battler got on top of her, taking her hand and kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow. Just trust me." She gasped when she felt something soft, warm and hard against her own hot pussy. "Beato, Beato..."

"Ba... hah... Battler..."

Bing bong.

They both stopped, staring into each other's eyes blankly, unfeeling.

Bing Bong.

"... N... No... no way..."

"Battler..."

Bing Bong.

Groaning in frustration, Battler his face on her neck. She could hear him going "no way no way no way" and she sighed.

"You have to answer that or they'll notice. You know they have a key anyway." He muttered something. "We... we'll do it another day, I promise. C'mon..."

Battler just got up and put his pants on, automatically, and walked like a zombie out of the room. Beato started tidying up the place, feeling just as frustrated, but at the same time glad that little Ange's obsession with ringing the doorbell every time she entered a house (even if it was her own) gave them a heads up.

Battler came in a few moments later, still expressionless.

"I'll be in the bathroom getting rid of... you know..."

He pointed at his pants and Beato nodded. Something told her that he was at the verge of crying. As he went to the bathroom she heard a pair of noisy feet running towards her.

"Beato is here, Beato is here! Uuu~~!" Maria hugged her from behind and Beato did her best to smile.

"Hey, Mariaaa... hey Ange, too!" Ange waved her hand, a bag of candies on her hand.

"Want some? Mommy said we should share them with Beato and onii-chan too..."

"Ah, sure, sure... b-but Onii-chan is in the bathroom right now so wait for a bit..." Kyrie entered the room then, smiling warmly.

"There you are. I know you two are studying hard so I brought some treats. These kids ate half of them already though..."

"Ah, that's fine, that's..."

"Uuu~... Ange, look, there are panties here uu~..."

"They aren't mine either..."

Beato's heart skipped a bit. She knew that that draft she felt down there wasn't normal. She stared blankly into Kyrie's eyes, and even though she looked surprised for a moment, she smiled and smoothly told the kids to drop the subject and help Rudolf with the bags. As they left the room, Kyrie turned around too.

"I think we may have interrupted something, huh?" She giggled at Beato's dumbfounded expression. "We'll try to arrive later the next time. Just don't let it take too much of your studying time, will you now?"

"Uh. Uh, I..."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not like your dear mother, Beato. Just be sure to use protection and don't tell anything to Virgilia. I want my son to live to graduation" She giggled as she closed the door, and Beato let her head fall on the table. She took one candy out of the bag.

After 6 months of dating Battler, she still couldn't figure out if entering the Ushiromiya family would be impossibly hard or impossibly easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Beato played with her golden hair as she fidgeted on the single couch she was sitting on, her small feet tapping the carpet and drawing circles on it. Her eyes were fixed on the TV even though she wasn't really paying attention to it at all.

They had just arrived Battler's home from school. The exams were already over, and they were ready to relax and enjoy that short time they had to think about nothing before going back to studying for the college entrance exams... it would be hell after that for months, so they had to seize those few weeks of freedom in the best way possible.

"The best way possible" was anything but "relaxing" for her though. After their last failed attempt at having sex, Battler kept insisting, to the point that they couldn't study together at all without ending on top of each other and Beato had to promise him, as if talking to a child:

"Just wait for the exams to be over. I promise, I promise we'll do it then."

He had behaved miraculously well since then, almost too well— To the point that she missed a bit the, what could be called, sexual harassment. But now two weeks had passed. She had heard it from George: Today the Ushiromiya siblings and their couples were meeting to discuss the future of their high school, and they wouldn't arrive until much later. Maria and Ange would get there late too, thanks to some school activities, so they had the entire house for themselves.

A weird mix of excitement and nervousness made her restless. It wasn't that she didn't want to do it. She did. She really did. After their last encounter she lost all those insecure feelings that made her reject any kind of sexual advances, and had spent entire nights thinking, fantasizing about it, teasing her body until she came and the exhaustion finally took her away...

"Hey, Beato!"

The blonde jumped, noticing that her legs were slightly open and her hand was on her thigh, dangerously moving up her leg. Fixing her skirt, she answered his call lazily.

"There isn't much to eat right now, so let's go buy something later when my sister gets home, okay? Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine"

I'm ready, she told herself. I'm ready, I am the great Beatrice, and nothing this stupid can scar—

"Beato, you okay? You're sweating a lot." Battler's voice rumbled right beside her, so close she felt a ticklish sensation go down her spine, and with that, Beato's confidence dropped to zero. He held a water bottle against her left cheek, trying to cool her down.

"I'm... I'm fine. I guess the room is just too hot, you know~? I keep wondering how you guys survive this awful house!" And she laughed mechanically, not sure she had managed to convince him. He blinked as if confused, analyzing her face and then grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right... but Ange starts whining when it gets colder so we keep it this way. Sorry~" He sat on the floor in front of her, letting his back rest against her legs. So he hadn't noticed huh... Beato chuckled inside. Battler WAS an idiot after all, him noticing something like that would be hoping too much. Still, she couldn't let her guard down. She knew he was going to attack her any moment now, just like the last time.

10 minutes passed.

10 minutes of her moving on the couch, pulling some loose threads from her cardigan and answering every question with very short, straight answers. However, Battler was as calm as ever, simply changing channels and drinking, sometimes touching her legs playfully, each time getting her hopes up and each time letting her down again when he just went back to watching TV.

Then one hour passed.

Beato just puffed her cheeks, annoyed. Two weeks ago he was all over her, so why would he pay no attention to her now? And she was wearing that especially short skirt he liked too... Unless... Her blue eyes fixed on his back, suspicion in her eyes. Unless he wanted HER to beg him? Was that his plan? She had him under her control last time, so now, he wanted the power?

Yes, it made sense. He just played with her two weeks ago so she would want more of it, and then... he would proclaim his victory and submit her.

Oh no. You won't have it so easy, Ushiromiya Battler. I won't lose this game to you. Beato grinned evilly, a shadow on her face. If it was going to happen, it was going to be under her terms and only hers.

...

However two hours passed and Beato didn't really feel like "playing" at all anymore. Her excitement gradually faded and her need just increased. What the hell? Wasn't he the one that pretty much begged her to please let him have his way with her? Why was he being so indifferent, then? Maybe... maybe she had made him wait too long and he wasn't interested anymore...? She felt insecure, more and more worried thoughts filling her head, hating herself for caring so much about what he though about her. She pouted and frowned, but it once again went unnoticed.

Idiot. Stupid.

Look at me.

She didn't even notice how her hand tried to reach for him, longingly.

Hey Battler...

"Mnnh..."

Beato blinked and she felt like she had woken up from a trance. Her hand had somehow ended on Battler's head and she was playing with his hair, brushing his scalp lovingly. He just growled, smiling contentedly and closing his eyes, resting his head on her knees. She smiled, forgetting her frustration for a moment to caress his forehead, enjoying the soft sounds she got out of him every time she pulled his hair.

"You're like a dog, you know...?" He chuckled, pushing his head against her knees until she opened her legs to let him rest it in the couch instead. "I want to put you a collar and walk you all around the neighborhood"

"... Ihihi~. You've got some twisted fantasies, Beato. They're not more twisted than mine, though" She knew he was grinning lasciviously now, even if she couldn't see his face.

He kissed her left knee, first pressing his lips and then liking the spot, his hands fondling her foot at the same time. Slowly, as if to not scare her away, Battler made her bend her knee and lift her leg high enough so he could reach her foot with his mouth, kissing it tenderly. Beato just chuckled, her breath agitated, and she watched him take off her white socks carefully, just to attack her bare toes. He was being incredibly gentle and loving, adoring every bit of her skin, and she felt she could fall asleep just like this, enjoying his pampering.

"Mnn... hah...! ?"

She tried to pull her foot away but Battler held her in her place as he licked between her toes, his movements more aggressive, pressing his thumb against her sole, tracing it's form while brushing his fingernail against it. It felt strange but also, for some unknown reason, arousing. Soon she pushed her foot into his mouth and he groaned, caressing her skin passionately with his teeth. Beato let out a long sigh, arching her back just a little, cheeks reddening, losing herself in that odd pleasure, her drowsiness now long forgotten.

"I... I thought you didn't want to do it anymore..." He kissed her ankle, his own breath accelerated.

"Are you kidding? As if I'd let you run away from me so easily, Beato~" Panting, she let her other leg rest on his shoulder, and Battler massaged that foot as well, his tongue once again playing with Beato's toes. Finally, he rested his head on the couch again. "I just wanted you to relax, after all it's no use if you're all scared like a cat, right?" Oh. So he wasn't really playing with her. She frowned, feeling a little guilty of accusing him unfairly.

"Huh... Hmph. Fool. Are you going to play considerate, after pinning me to the table last time?"

"Shut up. It wasn't my fault then. You kept rubbing your cow tits on me, it's as much as a man can take"

She laughed, and he kissed her knee once more, then going a bit higher. His spiky hair tickled her thighs, making Beato hold her breath, but she felt disappointed when he suddenly stopped and just took off his jacket.

"You... you know Battler... I wouldn't mind if you kept "relaxing me" for a while..."

"Heh. What a selfish woman." He turned around, contemplating the beauty before him. Her bun was half undone already, and her rosy lips were slightly open and wet. The fast rising of her voluptuous chest, her red cheeks and the look in her eyes, everything about her body was screaming for more. Barely containing the urge to jump on her just like he had done several times a few weeks ago, Battler just caressed her white legs, concentrating on her thighs. "You really love torturing me, don't you? You know that all I want is to screw your brains out already" Beato gasped, and the heat between her legs increased along with a strange, ticklish sensation. There was something about him talking like that to her that really hit a weak spot. He didn't seem to notice yet though, thankfully. That only would give him another weapon against her "I think I have an idea of how to relax you, princess. Just leave it all to me... ihihi..."

Beato frowned, not really understanding what he meant until she noticed how he stared intently at her crotch.

"Ah— wait"

"Don't "wait" me. I've waited enough."

He kissed her legs, and despite Beato's complaints, he forced her to keep them on his shoulders. Battler's mouth slowly traveled across her leg, licking and biting that smooth, beautiful skin, until he stopped near her crotch, sucking hard on one spot until it got red, almost purple, marking her as his property and no one else's. Beato's pants grew faster and she let out a small, cute sound when Battler reached for her pleated skirt and lifted it high enough for him to see her belly.

Wha... what?

She was wearing black lace panties, contrasting perfectly against her white, white skin. Battler stopped dead in his tracks, and Beato cackled naughtily when his cheeks got bright pink, some of her confidence restored. Luckily, she knew some of his weaknesses too, and she was ready to play all her cards if necessary.

"What is it, Battler? You don't like them? I bought them especially for you, since you said you didn't like the ones I was using last time~" He grinned weakly as Beato kept mocking him, opening her legs more to give him a better view. He gulped, the black bikini panties adjusting perfectly to her body, following every movement flawlessly.

No, focus, Ushiromiya Battler. If he didn't respond appropriately he would lose his dominating position to Beato, and he would be the one begging her, just like before. Still, his mouth felt suddenly dry, and he knew his face was already redder than hers. His pants also felt a lot tighter. Stupid, goddamned fetish...

"He... Heh, I thought you would be wearing those white and pink panties that only a 10 year old would wear" He managed to say in a calm voice pinching her thigh, trying to hurt her pride and keep her humble. "You're too old for those you know." Beato puffed her cheeks and Battler reached for the bottle of water that was near them, taking a big gulp.

"I like those... Hey, w- wait! Your mouth is cold— Hah!"

Beato gripped Battler's hair as he lowered himself again this time kissing her crotch directly, then pressing his cool, wet mouth against the heated flesh of her belly and hips, his lips touching her skin slightly just to see Beato shiver. He buried his face in her crotch, licking softly the thin cloth, soaking it, enjoying the short moans and whines that came from above him. He was back in the game, under her, sure, but every movement, every touch made her body tremble and thrust forward against his lips, asking for more. He brushed her pussy with the wet fabric of her panties, pushing it softly between her folds with the tip of his tongue and then switched to his fingers, careful not to go too deep.

"Hey, Beato... How many times did you do this by yourself during the last two weeks?" Beato's eyes opened, her cheeks reddening even more. Still, she managed a dismissive laugh.

"I'm not as dirty as you are, Ba-ttle-Hah..." Battler pushed his fingers roughly against her slit, cutting her venomous words

"You're a liar" He shoved them harder, only stopping when Beato's moans transformed into pained gasps, and her hand covered his, preventing him to go any further. "But I'll be honest with you. I jacked off more times than I could count." She held her breath, that strange, ticklish feeling in her stomach again.

"You are so pathetic I could die laughing. Are you really that desperate?"

"Just tell me, Beato. Tell me that you didn't do it at least once"

He kissed all over the place, her belly, her thighs, every little patch of skin, his thumb going up and down her lips. His free hand slipped under her, and he squeezed hard one of her buttocks, eyes staring into hers, asking— no, ordering her to answer. She sighed, and avoiding his gaze, muttered:

"... once..."

Battler grinned: He was finally winning. His thumb went inside her panties and Beato swallowed, the grip on his hand tightening, but this time he didn't budge. Her lips were soft and incredibly wet and he played with them for a while before teasing her clitoris— Just stroking it daintily, enough to make Beato close her eyes and throw her head back against the cushion..

"Maybe... hah... a few more times..."

Battler chuckled, delighted, and finally touched her pussy firmly, his other hand pulling the crotch of her panties to the side, too anxious to take them off completely. There it was, flushed, drenched in her own juices and his saliva, the soft, pink color just increasing his hunger. Battler gulped, his cock twitching as he opened her lips slightly to see inside her. The lecherous way he stared at her most private place made just turned her on even more, and she moved herself against his finger asking him, if not begging him, to keep going.

Slowly, Battler lowered himself, teasing her with the tip of his tongue, lovely whimpers coming out of Beato's mouth. His tongue danced around, not really sure of what he was doing, but taking note of every place that made her feel especially good, just to abuse them later. Beato bit her lower lip every time he grew close to her sweetest spot but he kept avoiding it on purpose, moving around it, just to drive her insane.

Eventually, her fingers went to his hair again and she guided him to her clitoris, muttering "please" shakily, her legs crossing behind his head, pulling him closer. He grinned against her sensitive skin before circling the hard nub with his tongue, and then licking it hungrily, his movements rough and full of passion now as Beato curled up on him. Her head was almost on top of his, and her entire body trembled almost convulsively around him, her legs pushing him so hard it was making him dizzy

"Bah... Battler...Ba-hah... Battler... th... there... HAH! Battler— Battler..."

He sucked her hard, moaning against her flesh, the vibrations of his voice just making her cry louder. Wet, lapping sounds filled the room along with Battler's muffled groans and Beato's deep, yet feminine, beautiful voice calling his name endlessly. Her feet pressed against his back drawing circles and tangling in his shirt. Aah... She felt so good and wanted to say so much, but all she could do was moan incoherently, feeling feverish, light-headed.

Her inner walls finally started spasming after what it felt like forever, her orgasm so close, so close, and Battler himself felt impatient, his hands running across her legs to her buttocks, wanting to get more contact, more friction, suddenly aware of how much he was aching as well.

It took just one more hard, long suction and Beato threw her head back once again, shaking it to the sides, reaching her orgasm. Her back arched, Battler's hands traveling to her smooth back to support her, and his name got lost in a long, shaky moan.

He waited, brushing her thighs with his teeth hungrily, as her legs relaxed on his shoulders. He gave one quick lick to her lips again, but this time her body shook violently, oversensitive thanks to her recent orgasm, and she pushed him away, muttering to let her recover. Slowly sliding off the couch she landed on his lap, and her long legs wrapped around his lower back. Battler wiped his mouth and grinned while examining her sweaty, flushed face and languid body as if she were some sort of hard earned trophy. She looked beautiful, fragile and disheveled like that, and it all belonged to him.

Beato moaned when she felt his lips kiss her red cheeks and mouth. She felt so tired but at the same time couldn't stop and kissed him back, tasting herself in his mouth, his fingers playing with her hair and finally pulling her braid free from the bun behind her head. It was then that Beato felt his erection against her still sensitive pussy and shivered as a shock of pleasure hit her entire body once again. With clumsy, lazy movements, she made Battler lay on the floor and sat on top of him, the hungry, longing look in his eyes just making her feel weaker.

"Wha... what's wrong, Beatrice-sama~?" Battler found it difficult to control his breath "Are you tired... already? Are you going to leave me waiting again?" Beato dedicated him a weak, but beautiful and confident smile.

"Don't worry Battler, I'm not the kind of master that doesn't reward her dog for a job well done."

Battler bursted into laughter and kept sniggering even when Beato undid his fly, and sneaked her small hand in his pants. Softly and shyly, she felt up his erection through his underwear gaining a few gasps from him. It was amazingly warm and hard, and it throbbed softly in her hand. Beato bit her lip and she pulled the underwear down, touching his cock directly.

Too cute. She just looked to cute. Battler took her wrist, and he guided her up and down his shaft, and Beato followed obediently, her fingers sliding easily thanks to the precome that leaked on them. He started panting louder as she continued, muttering her name from time to time and she looked at him.

His face was flushed and sweaty too, and he was smiling, but it wasn't a mocking smile anymore. It was kind, compassionate, and she felt a warmth grow in her chest. Oh damn... he was using his last weapon to bring her down.

"Ho... how is it?" She asked, trying to avoid his gaze and Battler let out a breathy laugh

"You're pretty damn good at this." Beato smiled, strangely proud of herself and she squeezed his cock hard enough to make him jump. "Ha-hah... I'm... I'm a bit sad, though... because I didn't get to see your face when you came." Beato felt her face grow hot, strangely embarrassed, but her smile grew wider.

"Maybe if you do a good job now you'll get to see it in a few minutes."

Beatrice let her body rest on top of his, his heart beating against hers, and she kept caressing him, unsure if she was doing it right. But Battler soon hugged her tightly, whispering her name over and over again in her ear, encouraging her to continue. The passion was still there, but it was different, tender. He kissed her forehead.

"Beato, I want to..."

"...Mh"

They kissed one last time as she took his erection out and he struggled to take off her panties, but finally, with a frustrated moan, he decided to simply pull the crotch area to the side, just like he had done before, revealing her wet flesh to the air. Beato tried to bury her face in his chest, but he made her raise her head again and look directly into his eyes, and she guided his cock to her entrance.

They were going to do it. They were finally going to do it. With this thought in their heads, they moved, ready to join, slowly, carefully...

"W... what was that! ?" Beato jumped, looking behind her. A metallic sound had broke the silence that was like a spell, and Battler sighed, impatient.

"Probably was one of the neighbors, I don't kno—"

"No, no Ange, Aunt Kyrie said that you shouldn't ring the doorbells anymore!"

"B.. But that's rude, Maria."

A pause.

"... They were supposed to get here later, dammit!"

Battler's groaned, covering his face with his hands, like a child that had been denied his favorite treat, but was interrupted by the sound of some keys, the girls' voices dangerously close. Hurriedly, Beato got off him, fixing her skirt and underwear and Battler used the jacket to cover his crotch.

"Uuu! Aunt Kyrie said it! Maria promised that she would help her uuu! Let's go, Ange!"

"Hmph, but then onii-chan won't know..." Maria just ignored her, opening the door.

"Beato, Battler onii-chan! We're here! Uuu~~ Uuu~~!"

"The party ended earlier, onii-cha... What are you doing on the floor?"

Both of them smiled weakly. Maria and Ange were standing in front of them, holding hands.

"Ah... Onii-chan was feeling bad so I was rubbing his tummy to make him feel better, you see!"

"Onii-chan, are you ok? Should I call mommy?" Ange got closer to them, and Battler jumped on his feet so fast that he tumbled a bit.

"No! Don't come!" Ange stopped, blinking.

"Why? Does it really hurt?"

"I'm ok! Really! My tummy hurts, that's all! I'll just... I'll just go to the bathroom! Wait here!" Battler left the room hurriedly walking in a weird fashion, and Maria just hugged Beato from behind, looking at the dumbfounded Ange.

"Uuu~ You think that maybe he's feeling bad like when Ange has to stay in the bathroom for hours when she eats that spicy food?"

Beato just couldn't help but burst into laughter, both of the girls looking at her like she had gone nuts. She got up, wiping a few tears off of her face, her legs slightly wobbly and uncomfortably wet.

"Onii-chan is just fine, you two. You'll see how he'll feel aaall better when he comes out of there." She cackled, Ange and Maria exchanging confused looks. "How about I put some shoes on and we go out and buy some food to cheer him up?"

"C... can we buy soda, Beato?" Beato held Maria on her arms.

"Sure we can, as long as you don't tell mommy about it. C'mon Ange, let's go" The redhead looked at the bathroom door worriedly, but held Beato's hand, completely clueless.

"Uuu~~! Beato, you look so pretty with your hair down!"

She chuckled while Maria played with her golden braid, enthusiastically singing "uuu", fidgeting on her arms. Giving one last, longing look behind, she sighed.

Battler laid completely lifeless on the bathroom floor, cursing his luck. With a tissue on his left hand, he thought he would drink all of that soda, all of it, just to get back at those two.


	3. Chapter 3

"My, my, Battler, don't you look especially happy today?"

Her cousin just puffed in response, smiling stupidly, tapping the table and humming a song unknown to her. How irritating. Still, she waited for an answer, refusing to give up just yet, because she knew, she knew what this was about and she had to hear the whole story.

In the end she had to pinch his cheek, and when he just ignored her, she pulled hard enough to get him out of his trance. He complained, slapping her hand out of his face, but his cocky attitude didn't disappear. That only fueled Jessica's curiosity and got even closer to him.

"So, sooo? Has anything good happened or what?" Battler's grin grew wider.

"Ihihi~ Oh no, no! I can't talk about these things with you, no way~ You're a lady, and my innocent little cousin, after all—!" He got interrupted by her fist on his head, and she kept rubbing hard, trying to keep her smile as natural as possible.

"I'm your age, you idiot"

Battler didn't even complain, though.

Because not even a thousand fists could bother him. Nor a thousand kicks.

_'Because today is the day, and nothing, nothing is going to ruin it.'_

Jessica sat on the spot right in front of him, trying to establish some sort of confidential zone between them. "C'mon, c'mon, tell me~ Did something happen with Beato?" His grin got even wider and she gasped, her cheeks pink. "N... no way! Don't tell me that you two..." He crossed his arms, and pulled away from that imaginary secret zone between them, as arrogant as ever. "A... Already! ?"

"Ihihi, you would love to know, wouldn't you? Well, well, maybe I'll tell you." His black eyes shone with excitement, as if he had been waiting to brag about it for a long time. "We've been having problems to find a place lately, you see. Ange and Maria are always in my house, so we can't do anything there. And on the other hand we have Beato's house, but Virgilia is there all the time and she always makes sure that Ronove takes her place when she goes out. So we thought we were screwed..." Battler lowered his voice, as if trying to create some sort of especial atmosphere. "... until a few days ago, our chance finally arrived..." Jessica rudely interrupted him with a fake yawn.

"Just get to the point, will you?"

"Tch, you're so impatient. Anyway, a few days ago Beato heard Ronove say that he had some sort of cooking contest he wanted to go to, so he wouldn't be available today." Dramatic pause. His cousin rolled her eyes. "So we had to force Virgilia out of the house somehow, anything would do. In the end, Beato and I got as much food out of the house as possible to keep Virgilia out for a few hours... and while she's shopping we'll finally... finally..."

Drip, drip.

Battler quickly covered his nose, blushing slightly, and Jessica handed him a tissue.

"...You get my point. Amazing plan, don't you think? Simple and effective." She just shrugged

"Sounds like a normal plan to me." Battler frowned, disappointed with her reaction. "I have to tell you something, though. I don't think it'll work because—" He grew completely stiff.

"No, NO. It'll work. It has to work. We planned this very carefully, we should have enough time to..."

"Listen to me, will you?" But he crossed his arms on his chest, closing his eyes and nodding slowly. Oh, he knew what this was about.

"Look, Jessica... I know things with Kanon haven't been going well, and I know that that's putting you down right now. But you don't have to ruin it for me too just because you're envious. It's not MY fault that he won't even look at you!"

Her eyebrow twitched violently at the mention of Kanon, but Battler did his best to not be intimidated by that fearsome woman, just shrinking a bit in his seat when her dark eyes laid on him, full of fury. But it was true. Kanon kept avoiding her and pretending he didn't care about her, or well, that's what Jessica kept telling herself. It was a sensitive topic, and it had to be handled with care or not be handled at all.

So he was surprised when she just took a deep breath and relaxed on her chair, smiling knowingly.

"Won't look at me, huh... Envious..." She muttered, a frightening dark aura around her. "Very well then, Battler, I hope you two enjoy yourselves a looot~ today. I'll be cheering you from a safe distance, though probably closer than you think"

Battler gulped, suddenly not so confident anymore. What did she mean? Why was she smiling so creepily?

"W... wait... ok, what are you... Jessica, wait! What do you mean by that! ?"

"Oh, I don't know, you wouldn't listen to me— Oh, hey! Beato is here! Beato~!"

Battler turned around happily but was only received with Beato's gloomy face. She walked right past them, completely silent, and left her bag on her seat with a loud thud, before returning to Battler and sitting on his lap, burying her face on his neck. He just blinked, shocked, and their classmates started whispering and giggling.

"Heh, I think I'll leave the two lovers alone now..." Something about Jessica's voice made Battler shiver, and he quickly took Beato's face in his hands. She was pouting, and in any other kind of situation he would've thought it was cute. But now, he knew that it could only mean...

"No..."

"I'm sorry... Virgilia told me that she asked Shannon to take care of the house today while she was gone..." Battler's world started crumbling around him.

"Sh... Shannon! ? That's impossible! We made sure she wouldn't have time to call anyone to take care of the house! When did she call her! ?" Beato just shook her head. Damn it! But they had everything planned! No food meant that Vigilia had to go to the supermarket, which usually took her two hours. And she could only go around 5 O' clock, when she finished all the house shores, so they would just leave school early to seize the time they had. They had gone through the trouble of making everything disappear little by little so she wouldn't notice, too...! All that... for nothing... "Huh, wait..." He turned around and looked at Jessica, who had a malicious grin on her lips. "You knew! ?"

"I tried to tell you, Battler~ But you wouldn't listen at all! Shannon told me that Virgilia called her really late yesterday offering her a loooot of money so she could take care of the house, and she asked me to keep her company. Welp, seems like you just have to wait for another cooking contest huh? But who knows how often those take place!" And she laughed creepily, like an overlord tasting the sweetest victory

You... bitch...

Of course he didn't say that out loud. He didn't want to die a virgin.

"Maybe... Maybe we should just do it even if Shannon and Jessica are there."

"No way. You can hear everything in my house." Battler sighed heavily.

"You won't have a motel, you won't do it even if Virgilia isn't in the house... you're really hard to please, you know?"

"Hmph. I'm not happy either. I even asked Gaap to buy us some condoms today, like Kyrie suggested—"

"Kyrie _WHAT_?"

Oh crap.

"I— I mean— Forget it, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore... uh... A... Anyway... she should give them to me soon enough, you know she always gets here really late."

"... It's no like it matters anymore. We don't have anywhere to go."

They were hanging around behind a school building, in an specific, hidden spot between some old boxes and chairs. Beato was sitting between his legs, on the cold floor, playing with his fingers while Battler stared at the cloudy sky with his back on the wall. The remote sounds of their classmates playing volleyball in the courtyard, under the strict supervision of Eva, their PE teacher, filled the gloomy silence. The day was depressing too, and Battler hadn't minded it at all until now— Now it just made him feel desolated.

It wasn't that he was desperate... well, not THAT much.

He tilted his head a bit.

Ok, maybe he really was desperate.

But, started Battler yelling angrily in his head at no one in particular, after being blocked so many times, who wouldn't! ?

He was a healthy 18-year-old boy with a regular sex drive. Or he used to be, until he had been allowed to see, feel and taste a woman. Yeah. That's right. It was all Beato's fault. She had teased him so much that all those hormones he had kept under control before he met her were wreaking havoc within him now. He was just a victim. Even now she was provoking him, looking delicious with those extremely short and tight sport shorts that gave him a nice view of her white, voluptuous thighs and long legs that were once wrapped around his head, not too long ago.

Ah~... He wanted to eat her out again, just to hear her moan his name over and over like the last time, and maybe, just maybe, finally have sex, no little sisters, cousins or parents interfering. Why kept destiny laughing at him like that anyway? All he was asking for was the opportunity to just enjoy his girlfriend lovingly and thoroughly yet for some reason he never actually met his objective, as if someone up there was having a blast ruining his chances.

He kept cursing in his mind as he followed distractedly the line of Beato's blonde hair until he reached her slender neck, where he massaged her daintily with his thumb. Her skin was so warm and soft too... He kissed that spot and Beato chuckled, kissing his hand in response.

"Down, boy." He laughed, his rumbling voice making her shudder.

"I'm not your damned dog." He started playing with her legs, ignoring her complaints, that got louder and louder as he got closer to her crotch and only stopped when he felt a large band aid interrupting his way. "And this? Hey... wait, is this where I...?"

"I couldn't just leave it there could I? Today we have PE and these shorts barely cover anything..." And thank god for that, he thought.

"And a band-aid would be less suspicious?" Beato just humph'd "Anyway, I didn't give you that hickey so you could hide it. Off we go~!"

"Ow, hey, stop that!" Beato tried to stand up and get it back, but Battler held her as he threw it as far as he could.

"Everyone knows we're dating so it's not like they'll care, right?"

"It's not the point..." But she finally stopped struggling and let Battler touch her again. "Don't get too carried away. They'll eventually notice we're gone." He buried his nose in her shoulder, his finger tracing the mark of property he had left on her leg.

"It's not like they'll search here though. After all, no one comes here since I spread that dumb rumor about the phantom of a broken bunny toy haunting this place..."

Beato burst into laughter, a long, vulgar cackle that was almost contagious.

"Yooouuu spread that rumor? It's soooo lame!"

"The other girls don't think so, though! And they convinced the guys that they shouldn't come here either, somehow..." He stopped, his eyes widening. "HEY what if we...!"

"No, forget it."

"Tch." He nibbled her ear viciously, his hand traveling to her breasts, squeezing them hard enough to make her jump.

"I... I said no! Battler...!"

"Let's at least play for a bit ..."

Kiss on her neck. Kiss on her shoulder. Skillfully, Battler convinced her only using his mouth, blowing on some weak spots to make her quiver. She breathed jaggedly and smiled a bit when Battler's hands started moving again on her chest, cupping her breasts, squeezing and pinching them as if he were some sort of knowledgeable professional appraising— no, tasting them, deciding if he would give them his approval or not. His hands were hot as they sneaked under her t-shirt, quickly finding her bra and lifting it, too impatient to try and take it off properly.

"You are obsessed you know? Are they really so good that you can't get enough of them?" He snickered on her neck. There she was, asking him to stroke her ego again...

"Yeah, I love them." Beato pressed her back against him, taking his hands and inciting him to touch them, his breath accelerating as he weighted and cupped them carefully "I'd just eat them if I could"

He felt her hard nipples trembling against his fingers while he traced them, tapping and then pinching them gingerly. As Beato twisted sensually under his touch she heard him muttering her name, low, barely audible, filled with devotion and lust, and it felt like her entire body was burning.

This idiot... Did he really want her that much? Something like a bubble grew inside her, warm and ticklish. Beato just loved being desired to that degree; it made her feel powerful, superior, completely ignoring the fact that, deep inside, she wanted him as much or maybe even more. She was about to tease him about it, laugh at his lack of self control, but a sharp pain in her chest interrupted her thoughts. He was twisting her nipples roughly now, without mercy, but for some odd reason that pain only aroused her more. Her feet started tracing circles on the ground, moving jerkily and she bit her lip to keep her voice under control.

"No one can hear you here, you know." He sucked hard the skin of her neck, and didn't let go until he left a big, red mark on her white skin, just like the one on her leg "Hey, come on." He pinched her nipples again and pulled, this time winning a low, pained hiss.

"Y... You know... you're reaaally lucky I fell in love with you... What would you do without these? Mmh~?" Beato laughed shakily, drowning in that exquisite feeling of being the one in control.

"..."

Battler's movements stopped abruptly, and she felt his teeth— He was grinning. Opening one eye, Beato tried to turn around to see his face, but before she could even move, Battler laughed almost evilly, hugging her tightly.

"Wha... What's... so funny?"

"Ihihi~... So... you love me, Beato~? I'm so flattered."

She froze. What...?

Oh no.

She hadn't even noticed what she had said in the midst of their passion, and it was too late now. She blushed hard and hung her head, ready to face the consequences of her tongue slip. They had been dating for more than 6 months now, and both of them knew what they felt for each other— but still, neither of them had managed to say it clearly and preferred to just express it through their bodies, and now Beato knew why.

So... embarrassing...

No matter how real the feeling was, admitting it meant recognizing she belonged to him, and she felt suddenly vulnerable. In a weak attempt to save herself, Beato raised her chin proudly, but that was all— Her shaky voice betrayed her when she spoke:

"Wh... why? You already knew that, stuuupid" He snickered behind her, not falling for it.

"No, no I didn't. It's the first time you've said it." Her ears were bright red now, and a part of him wanted to tease and bully her more, but the way she shrunk in his arms replaced those feelings with pity. Still, he wanted to hear it again and his touch got gentler, trying to relax her, and he muttered in her ear, voice low and raspy "Say it again, Beato" She shook her head and he kissed her lovingly. "Come on, say it"

"... I love you..." He hugged her hard, chuckling like a little kid.

"Say it again"

"I... I love you... idiot... Ah, I love you... I love... you" His hands grasped her breasts again but now he just squeezed them tenderly and he muttered "again" every time she finished talking. "I... hah... I love you Ba—Battler... Nn! Hah! I love you, I love you!" He moaned in her ear his fingertips now tracing her pretty face and she laid a soft, wet kiss on his palm.

"I love you too, Beato, I love you..." His erection was rubbing on lower back now and she whimpered, throwing her head back.

"Mmnn... Battler~, Battler!"

Their bodies kept moving against each other in an odd, sexual dance and eventually, Beato raised her body just enough so he could rub against her ass instead of her back, and Battler grasped her waist, pushing her roughly against him, his hips twitching involuntarily and thrusting against her.

"I... I want to— Beato... hah!"

She bit her lower lip. I want to do it too, you idiot, I want you to fuck me raw too. Still, she knew her need wasn't as big as his. He had pleased her once after all, and all he got back was his hand and some tissue in a bathroom.

Couldn't she do the same for him now? Even if it wasn't the real thing... just... like a replacement.

She stopped moving along with him suddenly— Maybe... maybe she could.

Her hands covered his and removed them from her waist.

"Battler, move a bit." He almost jumped, his eyes shining.

"Are we going to...?"

"Shut up and just do it"

She made him slide down the wall a little, so she could sit on his lap, carefully avoiding his crotch. Then she pulled his shorts down without ceremony, enough to free his cock, dark and slightly humid. Battler held his breath when she touched it, letting her fingers travel up his length, precum already coming out of it and his hips spasmodically thrust upwards.

She just had to... Beato surrounded it with her legs, specifically her thighs, trapping it into a warm embrace. She heard Battler gasp behind her, and she started massaging him with her flesh, carefully, afraid of hurting him if she was too rough, feeling both embarrassed and excited at the same time.

It wasn't exactly what he expected, but for some reason he wasn't disappointed at all. He swallowed as Beato moved in front of him, up and down, small, cute pants escaping her. It was so erotic— So hot, and god— Beato's legs felt amazingly smooth and slippery. Battler slowly moved along with her, fucking her thighs harder as they got lubricated with his own juices.

"How's... that...?"

"Nh... a bit... tighter..."

Beato jumped when Battler's hands grabbed her thighs and pressed them together even more, to the point that it was hard to her to keep moving them by herself. But Battler controlled her light body easily and kept her going up and down his shaft, and she lost what little balance she had left and fell on him. He didn't mind though, and started delivering small kisses along her neck, thrusting harder every time, and he eventually had to bury his mouth on her shoulder to keep his groans as quiet as possible. The sight of the head of his cock appearing between her lubricated thighs and the feeling of it rubbing her, throbbing against her skin was stimulating enough for her to feel heated, aroused, as if he were rubbing it directly against her pussy, ready to rip her apart. Beato's entire body shivered as she though of this, and her legs twitched around their attacker, gaining a hoarse moan from Battler

"Nnh—! Hah, Beato..."

Ah, it was driving them both insane, feeling so close yet never completely connected. Beato twisted her body around, moving on his lap enough so she could reach Battler's face with her mouth, softly kissing his cheeks and then licking his ear, moaning delicately on it, her arm sliding behind him to let her fingers draw circles on his back. He answered with an aggressive, heated kiss, their tongues battling inside her mouth and Beato felt dizzy, her body trembling violently, as if she could come only from that friction and closeness.

But it wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough. Battler's eyes snapped open and he stopped moving all of a sudden letting go of her to push her forward.

"Eek...!"

It was only a matter of seconds. Beato found herself on the floor, panting, as Battler squeezed her legs possessively and moved them around his shoulders. His eyes scanned her entire body, stopping on her pale breasts and pretty pink nipples, hard due to the cold air surrounding them, and his hand moved through her legs to her shorts, pressing his palm on her stomach before playing with the blue fabric that partially covered her navel.

Dangerous, too dangerous! Genuinely scared, Beato tried to crawl away from him, afraid that he had finally snapped and would just do it with her right then and there, with or without her consent. Unfortunately, he was stronger than her and pulled her legs to keep her in place, struggling to keep her still, a playful, almost evil smile on his lips.

"W... wait, Battler... uh... we have to... you know... remember...? Gaap's... Hah, wait, wait, wait...!" She shut her eyes tight when she felt his dick on her legs again, but his upbeat laugh made her stop fighting, that familiar sound alone enough to calm her down.

"Hey, what do you think I'm going to do? Do I really look like the kind of guy that would force you like that?" And she felt his hardness burying into her thighs again, smiling somewhat relieved.

"You're so desperate that I can see it happening... uhn..."

He kept her legs on his left shoulder, hugging them to keep her steady, her breasts bouncing every time he thrust, with overwhelming force now. Beato let out adorable yelping noises, her voice now weak and shaky. Even if he wasn't really doing anything to her body but using it to pleasure himself, everything else was arousing her, the way he looked at her and muttered her name every time he thrust, each time getting closer to his climax.

"I'm already... hah... Beato..."

"Come" She muttered and his hand landed near her head, his entire body pushing her flexible legs forward, and Beato was finally able to reach his face with her hands "Hah~ Nnh... Come inside me, Battler, ple..." She moaned loudly as his thrusts started getting shorter and shorter "Please!"

"D... damn you..." Battler cursed under his breath shaking his head grinning weakly. He couldn't hold back anymore— He couldn't. "Be- Bea... BEATO!"

"...!"

He came right inside her tight legs, splashing them with his seed, some of it landing on her shorts, staining them white. He thrust a couple more times with his still hard cock, gasping hoarsely and finally fell on top of her. He felt incredibly exhausted for some reason, and languidly smiled at her, completely satisfied. She just smiled back, brushing his hair back with her hand and kissing his forehead before focusing her attention on her wet thighs. Hesitantly, she reached down, and her fingers touched the liquid, taking a small sample of it to her face.

"So this is what it's like..." She examined it, smelling it. She had heard about it but it was the first time she had actually seen it. It was thick and warm, and she played with it between her fingers before bringing it to her mouth— but Battler's held her wrist roughly and cleaned her hand with a tissue. "Hey!"

"No, don't." He muttered, getting up to clean her legs as well. "I don't think my body can take that just yet. Give me at least some time to recover." She sniggered, fixing her bra and shirt, but her smile disappeared when she saw the white stains in her shorts

"H—hey! What am I supposed to do with that! ? What am I going to say if someone sees it— how am I going to clean it! ?" She groaned, frustrated and Battler smirked.

"Oh nooo. I guess you'll just have to walk only with your panties on to the dressing room, Beatrice-sama~ AH!" Her foot landed on his face, and she pushed him away.

"That's all you can say! ?... you... you are unbelievable! You use me as if I were your sex doll and this is how you pay me! You're just like a dog that can't control itself! See, this is why I should just keep you on a leash damn iiiit!" Battler got rid of her foot as fast as he could and stopped her whining with his hand.

"Alright, alright I get it, I'm sorry! I was just joking, geez! You don't have to get so mad! Just cover it with my jacket, here... we can clean it later at my house so stop bitching already." She took it grudgingly and wrapped it around her waist. "And stop pretending I forced you to do it, you were the one that sat on me first." Beato looked away, her cheeks slightly pink

"I only did that because I thought you'd like it, you idiot."

There was a short pause, where Beato fidgeted as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Aah... too cute, too cute, too cute! Battler patted her head and messed her fringe, bringing her closer to him until she finally sat on his lap again.

"Heh, I loved it. And I know you did too, and a lot, since you were moaning so much." He kissed her ear, and took her hand tenderly. "You're really loud, you know? Last time it was like that too, calling me again and again... I caaan't wait to make you scream my name when I finally get to screw you senseless" Beato moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist almost automatically.

"... Idiot... as if you'd be able to do tha..." The sound of the school bell interrupted her and they could hear the students leaving their classrooms for lunch. "Mu... I guess we should get going now..."

"Do we have...?"

"Siesta 45. Target confirmed!"

Oh no. Beato quickly got off Battler and they looked around, but there was no one in sight. They didn't need to see them to know, though— They already knew what was coming...

"NIHII! School security, freeze!"

It wasn't like they could freeze— 410 suddenly landed on top of Battler, skillfully pinning him down to the floor. 45 appeared right behind her panting.

"Hey— ow! mind the hands, now will you?" But she ignored him, laughing proudly as she looked at her companion.

"Target secured, nihi...! What about you, 45?"

"You don't have to do that! He's the principal's grandson!" 45 pushed 410 off of Battler and helped him up before diligently saluting them "You two are accused of leaving in the middle of class and skipping physical education. Normally we would take you to your homeroom professor, but the principal said that he would deal with anything related to Beatrice-sama himself" Battler's eye twitched and Beato just sighed heavily. Not again...

That man had been harassing her ever since she had entered that school, randomly screaming her name and asking her to marry him constantly, enchanted by her rude, playful attitude and charming looks. Beato used to find it amusing at first, having that pathetic old man begging her to smile inflated her ego a lot, not to mention all the benefits she got out of being the principal's favorite. Feeling desired so much was one of her guilty pleasures, so she didn't really do anything to keep him away either.

Then it stopped being funny when he had tried to tie her up to the desk of his office after he heard about her and Battler dating.

That was why Battler was so tense right beside her, his fists clenched as Kinzo paced around the room, just as pissed off. Genji, Kinzo's closest friend was right beside his desk and both Rudolf and Kyrie waited by the door.

"Hey, won't you hurry? Both me and Kyrie have classes right now." Kinzo turned around violently, facing his son.

"No one asked you to come!" He roared and Rudolf shrank back. It was true. It had been Kyrie's idea, since she didn't trust her son to Kinzo, especially in that kind of situation. The old man walked for a while before muttering "Skipping physical education... together." He spat the last word. "That's an awful fault, Battler. You dishonor the Ushiromiya family! We are men of knowledge, and if you keep going like this you will only be a lazy bum who is nothing but a dead weight to me!" Battler snorted, muttering something along the lines of 'it's just PE' and 'The only smart guy in the family is George' but ended up stuffing his hands in his pockets, deciding to keep quiet. Nothing good came out of discussing family blood with Kinzo. His grandfather just grunted disapprovingly at his attitude. "You foolish child, you're just as miserable as your father... And... and... you, Beatrice! How could you? I'm so disappointed of you, why escape with this fool when you could have something much better— OOOH BEAAATRICE!"

Beato just looked away, unimpressed, already used to their dear Principal's outbursts. On the other hand Battler automatically stood closer to her, his lips tense as the old man kept rambling. Finally, motivated by a slight push from Kyrie, Rudolf raised his voice again.

"Hey, pops, why don't you calm down? The kids were probably just playing hooky, and they don't do it that often. Just let them go for now and we'll take care of i..."

"NO!" He roared "No, they must know what will happen if they break the rules of the Ushiromiya high school!" He looked at Beato, who kept covering the lower half of her body with a jacket... one that was too big for her small body. Battler's jacket. Kinzo felt his blood boil, and finally stopped to speak, trying to keep his voice calm. "Beatrice, your punishment will be... three days of detention."

"Huh? That's it?" Beato couldn't hold back those words but Kinzo wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"As for you Battler, my useless, incompetent grandchild... you're expelled."

"... What?"

"WHAT?"

Even Genji looked at Kinzo, slightly surprised, but Kinzo seemed completely satisfied with his decision.

"That's right. It's what you get for dishonoring the family blood with your childish games." Battler was about to yell at him but was surprised when Rudolf walked towards his desk angrily, unexpectedly bold. Even Kyrie looked a bit awed.

"What the hell are you talking about, you old fart! ? You can't just expel him for something so stupid! He's your grandson!"

"HE MUST LEARN TO RESPECT THE USHIROMIYA NAM...!"

"YOU ARE JUST ANGRY HE'S SCREWING THE GIRL YOU'RE HARRASSING YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!"

"I... I think it's better if you two leave... We'll take care of this, don't worry" Kyrie led them to the door as Kinzo and Rudolf kept yelling at each other.

"Hmph. I couldn't care less, Kyrie. Just tell that old fart that if I leave the school then I'm taking Beato with me" Kyrie just winked and pushed them out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hoh? You're taking me with you?" Beato teasingly moved her finger on his chest "What if I don't want to go?" Battler just smiled smugly.

"As if you wouldn't want to. You love me sooo much after all." She cackled, her cheeks pink and reached for his face to kiss his jaw. They started to walk to the door, but something caught Beato's attention.

Different sets of keys were organized in Genji's desk, each one with the name of where it belonged to, shining, inviting Beato to look with more attention, and she took one of them— the storage room key.

"Beato? What's wrong?" When she turned around she had a malicious grin in her face.

"I guess we won't be needing my house after all..." She quickly took all the keys in her hands careful to not mix the storage room one with the others. "I'll just scatter this around the school so they wont know which one we took for a while"

"Wait, what?" He blinked, but realized what she wanted to do soon enough and grinned. "Heh, aren't you bold. Should I help you with that?" He took a handful of keys and she laughed, delighted.

"Go change clothes too. I'll look for Gaap before going there. Make sure the siestas don't follow you."

"Yeah, yeah, you just make sure gramps doesn't get his hands on you. I called dibs a long time ago"

She cackled as he left before heading for the school's entrance. This was it, and she would make sure that no one, no one would interfere.


	4. Another fragment, another Beato

_There is one more fragment we should look at. _

_AU especial, another fragment, another Beato._

_Enjoy_

"You told me you wrote that report today, Battler!"

"Shut up, I did! I just... forgot it at home I guess..."

"Oh, please, AGAIN?" Jessica put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow "If this is one of your lame attempts at hitting on her..."

"I'm NOT hitting on her!" But Jessica refused to listen to him, just like all his friends and everyone else in the class. Oh, if only they knew...

"... then you should forget about it. She's a teacher, Battler, not some other girl you can simply play around with. She said it herself, that our parents own this school doesn't mean we can do whatever we want with the people that work here."

"I'm telling you it's not like that!"

The two cousins kept fighting as they got closer to their homeroom teacher's office. Jessica had offered to take him as moral support, but in all honesty, she just wanted to scold him like many other of his friends had already done before.

And it didn't matter how many times Battler tried to explain, no one would believe him, and he would always end up being the villain. Of course he couldn't blame them, either. His story was absurd, and his reputation with women didn't help him one bit, so most people would roll their eyes when he tried to explain that, for once, he wasn't the one doing the flirting.

"You even got that old man mixed in this, too, remember? She said she would call him this time. He's probably in there already."

Battler huffed dismissively. He doubted it. After all, that crazy old man could only get in her way, as it was no secret to anyone that his dear grandfather lusted over his teacher and would probably kick Battler out of her office as soon as he managed to set foot in it, without even bothering to listen to why was he there in the first place.

But right now, that little lie of hers suited his plans for their meeting perfectly, so he couldn't complain. He couldn't help but snicker evilly as he thought of her cornered by his pieces on the board she had set herself, to finally end that damned game of hers...

"... You're planning something."

"... Huh?" Battler stopped dead in his tracks, not only because they had already arrived at their teacher's office door, but because Jessica's eyes were scanning his face carefully, suspicious.

"That weird, disgusting grin... spill it out, Battler!"

"Ihi... hihi... I have no idea what..." He cursed his carelessness as Jessica kept talking, her eyes staring straight into his as she moved her fingers in a playful fashion.

"...Like these guys on TV. The ones that run away after murdering or... raping someone or something like that... It's reeeeaaally creeping me out, you know?" Battler gulped. D... Did she really need to say exactly that? Now he felt cold sweat on his neck, but he decided to let it slide, avoiding eye contact at any cost.

"Wha... whaaat are you saying? Is that the kind of image you have of me? That huuu~rts..." His cousin shrugged, smiling too. He had tricked her easily enough, fortunately, and Jessica chuckled.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She gave him a short pat on the back before turning around. "Good luck, and don't do anything too stupid!"

Battler waited her to disappear, feeling that odd adrenaline rush from earlier disappear slowly, only to return when he placed his hand on the door knob. The door made a loud sound that somewhat replaced the need to knock to announce his arrival, so Battler just entered, sighing long and deeply.

Beatrice, his homeroom teacher, was sitting lazily on her chair, a bunch of unorganized papers on her desk, making it seem as if she had been working very hard. As he had expected, she was alone, playing with one of her curled locks absentmindedly and fanning herself with her other hand. Battler quickly closed the door behind him, and with one fast move of his fingers, he locked it without a sound. The teacher's bored expression changed into one of pure excitement right then, as if she were a child that had just been given a new toy to play with.

"Oh, Ushiromiya! That sure took you long. Classes ended a while ago, and I asked you to come here right away, remembeeerrr?" Battler winced slightly at her sickeningly sweet tone and sat down in front of her, trying to keep his eyes away from her voluptuous bosom that now rested on the desk.

"Give me a break, now will you? Everyone was lecturing me for troubling their dear miss Beato, and wouldn't let me out of the classroom."

"Tsk, tsk." Beato shook her head, smiling widely as if she were having the time of her life. "That won't do. Kinzo had to leave without seeing you because he's such a busy man. Can't you even respect your own, grandpa, Ushiromiya~?"

"Sure, I'll start respecting him when he remembers my name at the very least." She cackled vulgarly, shaking her head even more.

"Now, now. Your grandfather loves you very much."

"Sure he does. But I bet he loves you even more, miss Beato~"

Beato's expression grew serious, suddenly annoyed and at the same time, Battler smiled. Now it was his turn to laugh at her.

"That's none of your busi—"

"Sure is. It's not like the whole school doesn't know already, anyway. In fact, I'm curious." He daringly placed his elbow on her desk, letting his chin rest on his hand. "It's kind of hard to believe that that old geezer would just leave your office so fast. How did you get him off your back?"

"That's..."

"Did you call him at all?"

There was a pause, both of them tense as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You are so ungrateful, Ushiromiya" Beato shook her head, grinning teasingly. "Of course I didn't call him, that was just for show, so your classmates don't start pulling the same pranks you pull all the time. I'm not as evil as you think, you seeee?" She playfully patted his head again, and with an annoyed gesture, Battler slapped her hand away, his patience quickly running out.

"If you're not so bad then why do you keep calling me to your office?" Beato stood up as he spoke, reaching for some papers in a bookshelf beside them.

Then she just chuckled.

"Cheeky little brat."

It wasn't something that was meant to be heard by him, as it was a very soft mumble. However, the affectionate, almost loving tone in those words would've made anyone feel uncomfortable or surprised, since no teacher would normally talk to his student like that, no matter how close they were. And it was also the last Battler could take, his heart pounding in his ears as he left his seat without making a sound, barely listening to anything that his teacher had to say anymore. This was it. He would either be right or be expelled, but either way, it was better than keep going with the same useless, frustrating little game of hers.

"... Because~" She sang, lazily pretending to look for something between those dusty books of hers. "You can't just get away with forgetting your homework all the time, Ushiromiya. What kind of example would I set for your classmates if I didn't punish you? To think that..."

"Why don't you cut the bullshit, Beato?"

Battler's sharp words cut hers, his voice suddenly rumbling close to her ears and his breath tickling her neck— Was he...?

"Eep...!" It was all Beato could say as Battler violently turned her around to face him. Indeed, he was over her, his large frame covering hers completely as he pushed her against the bookshelf, stepping on the papers she had dropped out of sheer surprise. "Ushi...?"

"Why don't you stop lying for once and answer me honestly?"

Beato hesitated for a moment, but recovered her teasing smile quickly. Damn— that attitude of hers just pissed him off so much. Not once could he have control over her, not only because she was his teacher and therefore his superior, but also because that reckless attitude of hers and sneaky tricks helped her slip past anyone's grasp, including his, and his only reward for his efforts would be a mocking laugh as she danced away.

But her luck was over today. Whether she had let her guard down purposely or not, he didn't care, he would use this opportunity to bring her down and bend her to his will

"I answered you honestly, Ushiromiya. Don't think you're so especial. If any of your classmates were as irresponsible as you are, I wouldn't hesitate to punish them as well..."

"That's a lie!"

He punched the books that were right beside her head, making the bookshelf shake dangerously. Still, Beato didn't even flinch, just frowning slightly.

"You're out of line" Battler just chuckled darkly. It was a little late to point it out now.

"There was another person that forgot his homework today, remember?" Beato looked away, but he forced her to look up to him by tilting up her chin.

"You mean that other kid, today...?" She made a lazy effort to remember, just raising an eyebrow, barely interested. "Oh, yes, him. Well, it was the first time he forgot it, so..."

"It's the SEVENTH time he does it. Yet you just told him to bring it tomorrow." He grinned when Beato reluctantly opened her mouth again. "You know why he keeps forgetting it, Beato...? Because he has a crush on you, and wants you to call him to your office like you do with me all the time." She crossed her arms on her chest, smiling a bit.

"Hu... huh! ? That's just a bit pathetic—"

"I knoooow right! ?" Battler's tone got dangerously high and his eyes darkened "In fact, everyone in the class thinks I forget my homework because I have a crush on you as well, and say that I'm pathetic, too! Can you believe it?" Beato felt the urge to run away and made one quick try to escape his grasp by sliding under his arms— but Battler was faster and he shoved her back again on the bookshelf, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "... What would they think, miss Beato, if it actually were the other way around?"

"H... huh?" Battler snickered as she cowered under his touch, a weak, wavering smile on her lips, as if fighting to keep her cool and teasing attitude from before. Still, he could almost hear her heart beating it's way out of her chest, revealing how truly nervous she was. Or was it excitement? She was so insane that he couldn't really tell anymore.

"That's right, that's right, Beato~. They've told me, you know. Most seniors wonder why are you calling students to your office all of a sudden, when the year before you didn't care about it at all. And really, I'm the only one you actually call to your office, too! Isn't that suspicious, Beatoooo! ?"

"I'm... that's... HMPH!"

But Battler didn't give her a chance to talk, to lie again. He kissed her, forcefully pressing his mouth against hers and then biting and licking her lips to get her to open them. Beato squirmed, trying to get away but he just trapped her with his own body, moving his hands down her curves to her ass, squeezing it hard enough to make her squeal. He attacked her with his tongue then, intertwining it with hers, amused by her weak, half-hearted attempt at pushing him away with her arms on his chest.

He finally let her go, panting heavily and licked a thin, shiny trail of saliva that had dripped down her chin.

"Ihihi~ you look so cute, with your cheeks all red like that. Are you happy because I finally returned your feelings?"

"Sto... stop it!" Beato's hands took his, trying to get them off of her, as they were lifting up her skirt slowly, higher and higher. "This is sexual harassment!"

"You want to talk about sexual harassment! ?"

He grabbed her wrist violently and pulled her towards her desk. With one swift movement, he cleared it of all the papers on it and threw Beato there, crawling up on top of her before she could run away.

"How about these clothes you wear in our class, yet you never wear in any other classes! ? This skirt is reaaally indecent, huh? Almost as if you were trying to provoke us! But, oh wait! Is this the same one you wore today?" Battler chuckled almost insanely as he pulled it up, and Beato cried, indignant. "No, no, I think this one is shorter. Did you really change clothes just for me, Beato? So you could flash me your panties while asking me to pick up your pen?"

"I have... no idea what you're talking about! Stooop...!" But Battler kept pulling her skirt until her white lace panties appeared underneath it.

"Oh, is that so? How about this thin shirt, then? I can almost see through it! Not that anyone else can, since you only take your jacket off when you're with me all alone in this office!" He lowered his tone, softly cupping one of her breasts, that were bigger than his hands. "Did you know? I love big breasts. More than anything in the world, I love them. But that's probably no news to you, as you love to just show them off to me all the time."

With one fierce pull, he opened her shirt, some buttons flying on the way. Her large twins bounced slightly and Beato covered herself with her arms, just to have Battler grabbing her wrists and pinning them on the hard wood of the desk.

"Y... you know, Ushiromiya." Beato raised her chin defiantly, trying to control her breath "You keep talking about how I want to seduce you, but do you have any proof besides your own teenager delusions?" He huffed.

"Oh, I do." Battler pressed his body against hers to keep her trapped with his weight, and he held her face with his hands to prevent her from looking away. "You see, miss Beato, I actually only forgot to do my homework the first time... After that, I did it every time, because I'm such a good kid. But every day it disappeared from my bag before your class! Sounds like a lame excuse, right! ? But I saw you, Beato." Beato's eye twitched, her expression not so confident anymore. "Yeah. It took me a while to figure it out and I only believed it when I finally saw you once." She laughed breathily.

"Wha... what are you talking about? Once again, Ushiromiya, you're just delusional!" But Battler grinned smugly.

"Miss... would you mind reaching out for your purse, please?"

Beato froze.

"Huh..."

"Never mind, I got it."

"W... wait!"

Battler took her white, small purse and opened it, emptying it of it's contents on the chair beside them until some folded papers fell from it. Beato tried to prevent him from taking them, but he was stronger and easily got rid of her hands, opening the papers in front of her face before she could resist again.

"Can you read what it says here, Beato? Oh, no, I'll read it for you. Ushiromiya Battler." He threw it on her chest and Beato looked away, defeated. "It's my report. The one I lost today before your class, again. You're sneaky—" He took one of her breasts, squeezing it hard "And desperate, too. If you wanted me to screw you, you could've just asked. There was no need to humiliate me so many times in front of the class. Or, did that get you off? Considering all the weird things you do, it wouldn't surprise me— Hey, look at me." Once again he made her keep her blue eyes on his, every trace of rebellion gone.

"W... wait, Ushi..."

"No. Call me Battler."

He brushed the papers off her chest and kissed her again, this time more gentle, moving his knee against her pussy hard enough to make her wriggle against him. Beato still tried to push him away weakly, with what purpose, Battler didn't know. If it was to fool him it was a pathetically poor attempt, as her movements were accompanied with a series of small sounds that expressed more pleasure than aversion, and for a moment he thought he saw her smile when he kissed her flat stomach on his way to her crotch.

"Too fast"

He grinned against the fabric of her panties as he looked up. Her facade of poor, innocent, abused teacher had finally crumbled, and had only left a brilliant, impish smile behind.

"Heeeh? Is that so? Because, I think I'm going at the right pace. We don't have that much time, do we?"

His mouth completely covered her slit, letting a generous amount of saliva soak the cloth that covered it, licking and sucking hungrily, biting her thighs with his nails as he spread her legs to make more room for his shoulders, and Beato couldn't help but moan and quiver, trying to contain her voice that kept rebelling against her own will. He sure knew how to use that damned tongue of his, her long legs automatically pushing him forward, confirming that he was slowly gaining some control over her.

"Took you long enough to figure it out though, Battler." Her fingers traveled through his red hair and she forced him to move up until they were face to face again.

"Shut up. I wish you could act like a normal person and just tell me that you want me to— Tsk." Battler stared annoyed at her chest, covered by a white lace front closure bra, that matched her panties and gave her a fake air of purity. "Out of all the types you could choose you just had to pick the one I don't know how to open..." Beato sniggered mockingly as she undid the buttons of his shirt.

"My, does that mean that you're already quite experienced?" Her fingers traced the faint hint of muscles on his stomach, and she bit her lower lip, caressing and pulling the red locks that eventually got lost in his pants. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you're sooo popular with the girls after all... I'm jealous of the one that got to be your first, too..."

"Nn..." It was all he could say. If you could call experience a bunch of porn movies, books, his friends' stories and his own imagination, sure, he was experienced. After all, most girls he had been with were just fooling around and only let him go as far as some playful gropes.

Battler uncomfortable expression didn't escape Beato, though, and she cackled naughtily.

"Or could it be... Ushiromiya, are you a virgin?" Battler didn't answer, still struggling with the hook of her bra, but the way his eyebrows twitched and his cheeks got redder gave him away. "So cute! And here I was thinking that you had done it with a nice girl already! But don't worry. Miss Beato will teach you aaaall about sex, you'll see~!"

"... Sh... Shut up... SHUT UP!"

Reaching the limit of his patience, Battler removed the hook of her bra by pulling until it snapped. Her breasts bounced free then, and ignoring her complaints for her ruined underwear, he took one of them and attacked it with his teeth, biting the tender, pale flesh until he bruised it.

"You're just... like a little kid" She continued as she messed his fringe, still struggling to keep her cool, her agitated breath revealing her excitement. "I can't wait to introduce you to aaall the marvelous things the adult world has to offer~...AH—!"

Her face suddenly met the wood of the desk, the impact not strong enough to hurt her, yet it made her feel temporarily disoriented, until the weight of Battler's body on her back and his breath on her recently uncovered shoulders— her shirt long lost to some dark corner of her office— brought her back to her senses.

"No way... I'm losing to you now..." Beato had trouble concentrating on what he was saying as she felt his erection on her, her hips automatically bucking up against his crotch, looking for more friction. "I prepared a lot for this. I'm not going to let you control me, Beato, not this time"

He forced her to put her hands on her back, tying them up with his own tie, tighter and tighter, only stopping when Beato let out a quiet yelp of pain.

"C... cute..." She heard the rustling of clothes behind her, the metallic sound of his belt hitting the ground increasing her impatience. "I'm going to enjoy watching you struggle until you beeeg for help! After all, porn magazines and videos don't get you any real experienceee~! Kyahahahaha!"

She laughed wildly, grinding herself against him, as if daring him to try and defy her. Even then, tied up and defenseless, Beato kept teasing him, relaxed, as she knew that she had a psychological advantage. Men were so weak after all, always feeling insecure when the woman was more knowledgeable than them, as if it were some sort of threat to their masculinity.

"Heh... heh..."

Beato stopped her vulgar cackling almost instantly. Instead of the frustrated response she was aiming for, she received a confident, calm laughter. She managed to turn around just enough to see Battler's expression.

He was smiling.

"You're right. You're aaabsolutely right." Battler played with the fabric of her wet panties, pulling it as he pondered whether he should just pull them down or tear them off, just like the white bra that now rested on the floor.

"I... am?"

"Yeah. And since I can't learn anything through porn, I guess I'll just have to get you down to my level..."

"Wha... What do you meaaah...! ?"

Beato let a small squeal when she felt Battler's fingers teasing the hard ring of muscle that was her anus, that twitched slightly as he pushed in. Her entire body rejected his touch, something completely unnatural and foreign, and she squirmed, moving forward to escape, but it was useless with Battler's firm grip on her hip forcing her to stay still once more.

"Right here, right here..." Battler raised his voice maliciously as he watched her uselessly resist him

"I... that's... stop..."

"Ihihihi~! Even your ears are red! Don't tell me you've never heard of it! It's a reaaally popular fetish these days!"

"Wa... wait... sto—!"

"See, Beato, this way we're both virgins... physically speaking..." He started moving his finger side to side, ignoring Beato's pleads, her body shaking violently.

"Nngh... don't... Bah...t..."

It was the first time she had felt so vulnerable, that superior feeling of being powerful thanks to all her knowledge snatched away by Battler, introducing her to a whole new world as he explored inside of her. Of course she knew. And she had wondered about it many times, too... nevertheless, she hadn't even tried to investigate about it, her old lovers too used to normal sex to care, leaving her as defenseless as Battler had been a few seconds ago.

"I thought you'd never be satisfied with regular old sex, you see. You're so damn perverted after all... I'm a bit surprised you didn't know about this, though." Battler laughed cheerfully, tasting his victory as he kept bullying her without mercy "You have no idea how we talk about you, Beato. You're the most popular teacher out there, did you know? Nearly half the males of our class jack off to you... Whoa— Easy" Beato had once again jumped when he finally managed to get his whole finger inside, but far from giving up, Battler started pumping in and out of her, slowly at first "S... see... I kept telling the guys that you would be kinky as hell... but they never believed me. They said 'Miss Beato just puts up a facade, she just pretends to be perverted, but she's actually reaaaally timid!'... Or stupid stuff like that. If they could just feel how tight you're around my finger right now!"

He laughed loudly once more, a sound that was dangerously close to Beato's cackle... yet she didn't retort as she usually would, quiet— even her soft panting was inaudible and she hung her head low, submissive.

Too submissive.

Was he being too hard on her? Uneasy with that new attitude of hers, Battler stopped on his tracks and reached for her face, forcing her to turn around.

Her cheeks were bright pink and a few brilliant tears adorned her face— however, she was smiling, and even if her voice was weak and shaky, she still sounded as confident as always when she spoke up.

"Idiot... Don't lose your nerve now... you were doing great..."

"... Damn... you are..." He couldn't finish, amazed. Feeling like a fool for worrying, Battler grinned and continued pushing, adding another finger to scissor her viciously, spreading her soft insides as much as he could.

"Gh... ah... nn!" Beato's entire body tensed. It hurt, and yet her body kept twisting in pleasure "I... I was right... I knew I wouldn't get bored with you, Battlerrr..."

"Huh. So you picked me out of the whole class only for that? How perverted are you, anyway?"

"It's... It's not that..." Beato tried to turn around to face him, but her body didn't seem to respond anymore.

"You don't have to lie. I'm as perverted as you are, after all." Then he lowered his tone, as if talking to himself "I wish it weren't only that, though."

"I'm telling you... it's not like thaa— Nngh!" He had added a third finger already, and with a mischievous, almost evil grin he kept teasing her with a fourth that tried to make it's way inside with no success "Stop... Stooop..."

"That's no good. I have to prepare you or it'll hurt a lot. And..." He placed his hand on her butt cheek, burying his fingernails in her flesh "It's kind of fun watching you wriggle like that, ihihi~! I wonder if I should just force my entire hand in..."

"Idiot... fool... I hate you..."

Battler just laughed breathily, thrusting his fingers rhythmically while his other hand followed the line of her arched back. The view of her erotic body and the sound of her deep voice wavering with pure desire were getting to him now, and he impatiently undid his zipper, enjoying the cute gasp she let out when he pulled his fingers out of her without warning.

"I'm..." Battler was unable to finish, his voice lost to a low growl as he entered her, not even bothering to announce it, feeling shivers run down his spine as an odd, amazing pressure surrounded him.

"Aah... s... slowly..."

He just shushed her impatiently and kept burying his erection within her without mercy, without giving her even a second to adjust to the painful, yet pleasurable feeling of his cock filling her completely, fighting it's way against those wet, firm walls that kept trying to push him out, clenching around him, almost strangling him. Beato whimpered softly, those small sounds urging him to keep going, just to hear more of it.

"Heh...I wish I were the only one... that will hear your voice like that..." Beato felt his weight on her when he entered her completely, both of them panting heavily as they got used to each other. Battler nibbled her ear and caressed her curves almost gently, before pulling out again, slowly.

"You are... you are terrible at being a bad guy... Nnhah..."

The desk valiantly supported their weight as their rocking got wilder with each thrust— Beato's body moving on it's own now, spasmodically bucking up to let him reach deep within her, the painful sensation of that unnatural union almost dull now when compared to that hot, maddening feeling of his cock pumping in and out of her, his voice rumbling against the skin of her neck. They didn't even try to talk now— every attempt at constructing a phrase, or even a word would fail and turn into a loud groan that would resonate in the small, dark office. He rose up and turned her around eventually, placing one of her legs on his shoulder to get a better view, his eyes traveling from her opening, where his erection got swallowed over and over, her slit, dark and pink and wet due to her arousal, her breasts bouncing as she panted irregularly, and finally landed on her face, and he watched her twist in pleasure with a lewd grin on his lips. Because he would never see her again like that, he stared intently and burned that beautiful image on his brain.

Her orgasm only lasted a few seconds, accompanied with a loud moan and some violent shaking before she relaxed on the table, smiling lazily at Battler when he held her in his arms just a little longer, coming while she kissed his cheeks and lips clumsily, her hands still trapped by his tie.

The office was almost completely dark, the moon shyly illuminating them as they rested. Both of them had their eyes closed, enjoying that gentle, short afterglow that seemed to surround lovers after sex. Soon enough, Beato's hands were free, the knot giving in to her struggle and they crawled up his back, playfully massaging it with her fingers, humming blissfully.

"You can scream rape now if you want to."

"Heeeh~. That sounds like an interesting idea! But I think I'll give you some advantage so you can at least pick up your pants. That way you can beg for mercy in a more dignified way! Kyahaha!"

But Battler stopped paying attention to her words, as he had got a hold of one of her hands and was examining her wrist carefully. He looked so troubled by the faint red marks on it that Beato felt her cheeks get warm.

"I... I really went overboard... I was too pissed off."

"Un... We... Well, I liked it." Battler raised his eyebrows, making her feel even more uncomfortable. "Haha... Bu... but... It wasn't like I thought it would be, you know! I thought you would innocently submit to me and moan 'Beato~" with a cute voice and all...!"

"Wha..." Battler had problems hiding an incredulous smile, looking at Beato as if she were some sort of circus freak "Well... In... in the first place, I would never 'submit'— uh... You actually enjoyed— So you actually liked me just throwing you on..."

"Well!" Beato jumped, as if she were defending a very important point in a highly important discussion "Liking rough sex isn't that uncommon you know. Don't look at me like that, Battler~ Didn't you say you investigated a lot?" It was almost cute how he struggled to comprehend and process all that new information, that powerful feeling returning as once again she was the knowledgeable one. After a few more seconds, Battler grinned, shaking his head.

"You're just screwed up." Beato moaned when Battler rose up and turned his back to her, that warm weight replaced by the cold air of the room. "Well, if you want someone submissive, I bet that kid today would love to moan your name! It shouldn't be difficult for you, our perverted teacher. Ihihi~!"

"Wait! What... what the hell do you mean by that? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You're the kind of person that enjoys getting tied up and thrown onto a table during sex, miss" Battler's absolutely sincere and serious expression just made Beato feel more embarrassed. Did he really need to be so direct?

"W... well... when you say it like that it sounds bad... but"

"You also like seducing your own students"

"Stop making me sound like a pervert!"

"You ARE a pervert!"

"Ma... well, Maybe... but, I don't go around seducing studentS, you know." She made emphasis on that last 's', and Battler just raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"I'm... you're the only one I've tried to... uh... seduce..."

"So I'm the first one?"

"That's not it!"

Beato's face had gotten progressively red as she talked, the frustration of Battler being so slow to understand overwhelming her until she had to turn around, an aggravated frown the last thing Battler could see, and also, the last hint that cleared it all out.

"Wait... you mean" She shifted nervously around the room, looking for her scattered clothes, and Battler slowly started following like a shadow, almost speaking on the back of her head. "I... was right? You actually DO have a crush on me!"

Beato didn't answer, but she didn't need to, just letting out a short cry when Battler lifted her in the air and placed her on the desk, carefully, and he forced her to look at his face.

"... Stop grinning like an idiot, idiot."

"Ihihih! How could I!" Delighted, Battler trapped her in a kiss, his lips still curved in a smile that made her shiver. "You sure can be cute sometimes, Beato! And weird, too. Never heard of love letters, valentine's chocolates and confessing like a normal person?"

"Tsk. What a rude thing to say. Respect your elders."

But Beato was smiling too, her hands dancing around his back before pulling him closer to her, trapping him with her legs around his waist.

"It would have been way more boring, though." Another kiss "I guess we are a pair of freaks, then... we can't have that now, can we?"

"Huh...?"

"Let's go on a date. Oh wait, no. First you have to confess. That's how everything begins, right?" Beato blinked, confused by the strange change of subject, and his face kept getting closer to hers, attacking her, so close that she felt unable to think clearly "Say it. Society will never accept us if we're not a normal couple!"

"That's... wait... oh..." She laughed, shaking her head. "What a lame excuse to... I thought you were smoother than this, Battler." Her back came in contact with the wood of the table once again, and, like before, he laid his weight on her, gently this time.

"I'm guess I'm that easy to read. Say it."

And she lovingly held his head, bringing his ears close to her lips, carefully blowing on his skin before sealing the night with three single words.


	5. Final chapter

_Last chapter. Excuse the lame virgin sex, can't be too kinky with such an incompetent couple._

_

* * *

_

"Gaap is insane, isn't she?"

Battler stared at a big plastic bag that Beato had laid on his lap, full of small boxes.

Condom boxes.

"Why does she think we need thirty boxes of condoms anyway!"

"She just wanted to help~ Gaap said she didn't know what size to buy so she just bought all of them. And then she got carried away buying all sorts of types, too..."

"... What's that supposed to mean... of course it has to be the biggest size." He muttered to himself, half-joking, half-serious, and buried his hand in the bag. "Whoa— Fluorescent! Are you kidding?"

"Let me see, let me see!" She grabbed the box and cackled loudly when she read the label. "We should use these! C'mon, Battler~"

"I'd love to, but it isn't dark enough here for them to work... Here are some colored ones, too."

"Mu, but that sounds so boring..."

They kept looking through the bag together, until Beato took out one of the boxes with a triumphant smile.

"Hey, I think this size will do, Battler." She showed him the box and he frowned. "Just trust me, will you? My thighs are never wrong! Kyahahahaha!"

He chuckled along— that vulgar, loud, _contagious_ laugh of hers...

"Fine. That one has flavors, though, let me look for a norma..."

"Flavors?" Beato's eyes widened. "That's amazing!"

"Ama-? Hey, don't OPEN it!"

But it was too late. Smiling like a naughty child, her blue eyes scanned the odd, circular shapes trapped in small squares, and Battler watched, a bit amazed with her reaction.

'Honestly. You could act more like a lady and be embarrassed or something...'

... Then again, he wouldn't love Beato if she were a refined, modest lady, would he?

"Uwah, strawberry?" Beato's excitement was almost obscene, and she opened the condom, carefully picking it up when it fell on her lap. "Amazing, don't you think?" Battler raised an eyebrow.

"Amazing is not the word I'm looking for. Wait, what... Don't put it in your mouth, you idiot!"

"...Mu. Aren't you curious, Battler?" She paused, and grinned again. "Oooh. Or you wanna try it first~?" Battler grimaced and she cackled loudly, throwing her head back.

"You have serious issues, Beato— Don't _eat_ it!"

Battler nearly slapped her hand, feeling, for a moment, like he was dealing with a little kid.

... It didn't help that Beato puffed her cheeks and pouted right away.

"... I wasn't going to eat it, you idiot. I just wanted to taste it a bit..."

"Taste... it..."

"That's right. I loooove strawberry~"

But Battler wasn't listening— eyes shining and lips curving in a mischievous grin.

"Ihihi... hihi... Fine then, Beato... I have a better way for you to taste them properly, though..."

She tilted her head.

"Huh?"

* * *

...

... Fool...

It was the only word that would come to Beato's mind.

And she repeated it constantly, heart beating as if ready to explode and cheeks burning with embarrassment that was uncommon in her.

Fool, fool, fool...

"Y... you sure are cunning, Battler..."

"What are you talking about? This is what they really are for, so it's only natural it'd come to this, right?" A small, fake smile was the only answer he got. "Hey... don't blush so much. You're making me feel embarrassed now, too..."

It had only taken less than 10 minutes for them to end up like that. After what felt like an awkward sex ed. lesson led by the very straightforward instructions of the condom box, they had finally figured out how to use them. Of course, Beato hadn't known what had been going on in Battler's mind— And as she kneeled between his legs, she realized how dense she had been. Resigned, she played with the elastic rubber timidly, pulling it down as much as she could, and slowly opened her lips, only to hear Battler hold his breath above her.

Stupid. Idiot. Pervert.

Her body shook, and her mind tried to deny how much she wanted it too as her lips landed on top of his cock.

"Mh."

"Nn..."

Battler kept his hips from thrusting up to enter that warm, welcoming entrance, afraid that he would hurt her— and hurt himself in the process. It was mind-numbingly hard, though, especially as she teased the tip with her tongue, short, rhythmical strokes making his hand twitch on her head accordingly.

"S... stop torturing me already..." But the golden beauty just chuckled, licking her lips.

"You told me I had to taste it properly, right?" And she graced his shaft with a long lick before giggling maliciously. "See I can play that game too, Battleeerrrr~"

"Damn you...! Just wait until I- G... ah...!"

He stooped violently, his fingers jerkily pulling her blonde locks as she swallowed him whole, tongue clumsily stroking and moving as his gasps dictated. Her throaty moans compensated for her teeth caressing his skin every so often, erotic noises distracting him from the pain and making him groan as well, wanting to thrust _deeper—_

"S... stop, stop, I'll come..." She made a noise that he assumed was a laugh, and finally let go of him.

"You sure are weak, Battler~... Or am I that good? Fufu..."

"Well, being as perverted as you are, I guess you were born to do this!" Beato's eyes widened and she let out an undignified sound.

"W... what is that supposed to mean!"

"It means shut up."

So rude— Yet the way he smiled when he said it made it sound like a gentle shush, and the atmosphere was once again heavy. Beato let herself be carried and undressed, and her own hands danced around the buttons of his shirt.

Ah, just how many times had they gone through that little ceremony?

"I'm almost expecting teacher to appear out of nowhere and interrupt us..."

"Tch. I'd keep going anyway."

"Kukuku, you'd die~"

"A happy man."

Beato cackled again and kissed his forehead, hot and flushed as the rest of his face.

"You really are desperate, Battler~"

"Maybe~" He mimicked. "But I'm not the only one, am I?"

She jumped when his fingers tiptoed between her warm lips, already humid and expectant. All Beato could do was mutter curses, though, because she couldn't deny it anymore— And so, they were once again at the same level, neither on the lead as both bodies pathetically begged for more.

Beato's mouth opened in a silent gasp when he made her legs hug his waist, and she felt him rub himself against her entrance— Ah, that feeling was familiar, too, and she couldn't help but gulp.

They were going to finally...

"I... I'll..."

"Mh..."

She cupped his face with her hands, sliding down his neck to his stomach when he finally entered her— a bit too fast, too. Her fingernails scratched the skin of his waist, and Battler stopped in his tracks.

"H... hurts?"

"O... Of course it does, idiot...! B... but don't stop or it'll be worse..."

Battler couldn't contain a sigh of relief.

"Hah... I think I'd die if I did..."

Because even if he was half-way in, he already felt _too good_, and he drowned in that pleasure, feeling just a bit guilty whenever she wriggled uncomfortably under him. And once he was completely in, a growl escaped, both bodies shaking.

"H... how is it...? Does it feel good?"

"I don't know..." Her eyes were moist and she looked a bit distressed— And Battler thought, almost cruelly, that it was an expression that suited her impetuous self just fine. "F... feels weird..."

"Tch... are you going to tell me that I'm not big enough or something?"

"N... no... It feels... it feels _full_... Ah!"

He couldn't really control it— His hips suddenly moved in a small thrust and his cock twitched inside her, making them moan in unison.

"Y... you are going to kill me, you damn woman."

Both inexperienced, all they could do was leave it to their instincts— They had, after all, fantasized about it for weeks, and though their movements weren't as smooth as they had thought they would be, they tried their best to please each other with kisses and words of encouragement, guiding each other through their bodies. Establishing a rhythm was difficult, though, and they chuckled and giggled when their movements didn't match, exchanging nervous looks from time to time.

Difficult, but not impossible.

Laughs soon turned into silent gasps and not-so-silent moans once their hips moved accordingly. Beato felt that uncomfortable pain disappear as he rubbed himself against her insides, pushing buttons her fingers never reached before, and, remembering his lasts coherent words, she wondered _who _was killing_ who_.

"S... slow down! Wait, wait...!" She grabbed onto his hips, trying to control his thrusts, but it was useless— He was way too strong for her and just kept moving at his own pace.

"Don't ask me for the impossible, Beato... Your pussy is just... dammit..."

Battler was unable to finish, pulling almost completely out of her and then thrusting hard again, as far as he could go. Beato arched her back with a cry and kept whimpering as he followed with short, fast thrusts, the amazing feeling of her wet walls clenching around him faster and faster as if encouraging him— and he obliged, unaware of her nearing orgasm. A few tears escaped Beato's eyes, senses overwhelmed, and her voice rose once again high and weak.

"Bah... Battler if you.. if you... if you don't stop, I'll...! I'll...~!"

"Whoa—hah!"

She held him tight in her arms as she came, her entire body trembling violently. Battler groaned as well, her slippery walls clenching around him spasmodically, as if asking him to release—. And it was with a frustrated moan that he came as well, early, but no less satisfying.

"... Dammit, Beato, that was too soon."

"Shut up... I couldn't help it..."

Snickering at her satisfied expression, he brushed her fringe back and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Heheh... you made me come, too, you bitch— didn't want it to be over so soon. I've been waiting a long time for this, after all... He... Hey don't give up on me!" He pinched her cheek, her eyes closing slowly.

"Leave me alone... I'm tired..."

"You're too cruel, you know."

"Iiidiot."

She hugged his head and he buried his nose in her breasts, both smiling stupidly even as they heard the Siestas approaching the storage room.

"Aaaah~ We're so expelled~." Battler sang, and Beato giggled along.

"If they find us like this, though, you'll also be dead." She kissed him one last time before pushing him away. "Teacher will kill you if she finds out..."

"... that I deflowered you before marriage? Tch. I'll just marry you then."

"Heh~ Why would I need an incompetent husband like you?"

"Because you're an idiot. And idiots have to stick together, right?"

"... Shut up, you useless man."

He grinned and she soon answered with a gentle smile, as if realizing how lucky they were— even if they were unaware of how special that one little fragment they lived in was.

... That one little fragment, probably unique.

But it existed, away from the voyager witches and the red and blue logic battles, away from Bernkastel's cruel laughs and games—

The one fragment where the foolish lovers got a happy ending.

* * *

_I don't know ;_; I'm just glad it's over. _


End file.
